Broken Hearted
by LadyKatsu
Summary: Songfic- Yuki and Kyo fight to win Tohru's heart while she fights to overcome an emotional struggle of who to choose in the end.
1. Broken

Authoress here.

And now for something completely different. I was inspired to write a songfic after reading some others, so here it goes. If it sucks, don't tell me that. It'll just make me sad. Instead, say it was interesting. It can be interpreted many ways (several of them good) so I like that phrase.

Disclaimer: I do no own Seether, Evanesance (Amy Lee), the song Broken, or Fruits Basket. I wish I did, though.

START CHAPTER

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

Yuki Sohma sighed inwardly as he looked across the classroom at Tohru Honda, the only girl who had managed to catch his eye out of the many others at his school. Ignoring the fan club formed because he was generally likeable to those of the female gender, and the occasional man as well, was no easy feat, but through it all he only had eyes for one girl.

_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Reddish brown eyes, unbeknownst to Yuki, settled upon the same girl. The object of his affections, and the only one who made him feel accepted. Because of her, he had changed. Leeks, he still avoided, but he was getting better at controlling his temper because he had her to think about when that damn rat was bothering him.

Her chocolate brown eyes were fixated on the board like the smile on her face. Through it all, she had pulled through. Even after the death of her mother and living in the woods, she had kept smiling. She knew what it felt like to have a hard life, and they could relate through that fact.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

The generally likable girl jotted down something the teacher had written on the board, unaware of how two men were both looking at her. There had been times when she had slipped into the pits of darkness before, but her friends had helped her pull through everything. Even when she was living in a tent on Sohma land, she hadn't wanted to bother her friends by asking to stay with them. Now, she had more friends than before, and it was hard to imagine life without them.

It was even harder, however, to say which one she liked best. Her heart was torn between the two Sohma boys in her class. She didn't want either one to be hurt, but she could never make both happy. One of them was going to get hurt if the other was to be happy. But which would that be?

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

'She never thinks of herself before anyone else,' Yuki mused, a smile causing his lips to curve up slightly. 'And she tries her hardest to make everyone else happy. Does she know how happy she has made me?'

_You're gone away; you don't feel me here anymore _

'God, I love her,' Kyo realized with a jolt, his eyes moving back to stare at Tohru, who was smiling, her cheeks taking on the faint pink hue that they always seemed to when she smiled, as she read a note that one of her friends had probably slipped her. Or was it from that damn rat?

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

Yuki pulled his gaze away at almost the same instant Kyo glanced over at Tohru. He wasn't oblivious to the way the Kyo acted when he was around Tohru, and he wanted it to stop. 'Stupid cat,' he thought angrily. 'He doesn't deserve a girl like Tohru. He doesn't deserve any more than what he already has. Shigure never should have let that idiot into our home in the first place.'

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Tohru folded up the note that Hana had handed to her in the beginning of class, her cheeks pink and a smile plastered on her face. Her friends were wonderful, but even a humorous note couldn't take her mind off of the situation she had stumbled into. 'They're both so wonderful. What can I do if it comes down to a choice between them?'

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open _

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

Kyo sighed, and jerked his eyes from the brunette beauty. 'That damn rat will get her in the end. He always gets things he doesn't deserve. Someday, I'll prove I'm better than him.' His hands tightened into shaking fists. If that day didn't come soon, he'd lose the one he loved forever. 'I'll prove to you that I'm better than that damn rat, and finally take my place as a true member of the Sohma family. I won't be left out anymore!' Those words seemed to pass through his lips and mind frequently, but they never lost meaning to the hot-tempered cat.

They were a promise to himself instead of a battle cry lately.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

'I could never express how much it hurt when you left us.' The rat lowered his eyes to his blank paper that would have contained notes if he'd been listening. 'I won't let you go like that again, Tohru. I'll stay by your side if you'll let me.'

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'Choose me, Tohru,' Kyo pleaded silently. 'You're the only person I've ever felt this way about before.'

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

The same solitary thought ran through the heads of the cat and rat as they were walking home from school with Tohru. Although they were different in many ways, they had more in common than either was willing to admit.

'I love you, Tohru.'

END CHAPTER

I don't know, maybe if I can find another song to use I can continue this and have a second chapter. It might work, it might not.

Either way, it was fun writing this.

Authoress out.


	2. Crawling in the Dark

Authoress here.

Today's song is Hoobastank with "Crawling in the Dark." Needless to say, my computer is having a spell check heart attack at seeing the word Hoobastank. The closest thing it can come up with is "Hoopeston," and I have no idea what that means.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hoobastank or any related material, Fruits Basket, or the Rabid Lawyers that pop up every once in awhile when I don't disclaim. They're the full property of JewelValentine, who enjoys torturing Yu-Gi-Oh characters to the point of insanity. It's really quite amusing.

START CHAPTER

Tohru Honda, a brunette orphan who never worries about herself before others. The only girl to ever change both Yuki and Kyo. To some, the luckiest girl in the world.

Tohru Honda, caught in the middle of an age-old battle for superiority.

_I will dedicate_

_And sacrifice my everything for just a second's worth_

_Of how my story's ending_

Kyo's red-orange eyes flickered open the next morning, his furies of the previous days still fresh in his mind. That damn Yuki was already up, based on the conversation he could hear snippets of. Suck up Yuki, always trying to get on Tohru's good side.

_And I wish I could know if the directions that I take_

_And all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing_

_Show me what it's for_

Yuki always gets every damn thing he wants. He doesn't deserve Tohru, Kyo thought, pounding his fist against his pillow. He already has everything I've ever dreamed of. Why does he think he needs anything else?

_Make me understand it_

_I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer_

_Is there something more than what I've been handed?_

Damn that Kyo, Yuki thought angrily. He has more than he'll ever understand. He has the ability to walk away from this family right now, something I've always wanted. Why does he have to flaunt it by running away only to come right back?

_I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer_

_Help me carry on_

_Assure me it's ok to use my heart and not my eyes_

Shigure, looking preoccupied, strolled into the dining room. He was humming pleasantly to himself. With a broad smile, he sat down at the breakfast table. "Could you pass the Sakkira? I mean...orange juice?"

Tohru's lips curved into a knowing smile. "Who's Sakkira?"

_To navigate the darkness_

_Will the ending be ever coming suddenly?_

_Will I ever get to see the ending to my story?_

Kyo stomped into the dining room, and Shigure used it as a distraction to escape, muttering something to himself, his cheeks pink.

Damn that Yuki, Kyo thought again. He's picked the seat next to Tohru already. God damn him. He's such a prissy boy, always trying to get on Tohru's good side. I wish she knew him like I do.

Damn rat.

_Show me what it's for_

_Make me understand it_

_I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer_

"Look who decided to show up for breakfast," Yuki said coldly. I guess shutting off his alarm clock wasn't helpful, Yuki mused bitterly. He's still managed to drag himself out of bed in time to eat.

Damn cat.

Tohru smiled. "Oh! Good morning, Kyo!"

_Is there something more than what I've been handed?_

_I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer_

_So when and how will I know?_

"Yeah, whatever," the cat muttered. He sat heavily in a chair, and picked up his chopsticks. After a silence, he spat, "Leeks for breakfast? I hate leeks!"

"I'm sorry! I'll make you something else if you want it!" Tohru offered bashfully.

_How much further do I have to go?_

_How much longer until I finally know?_

_Because I'm looking and I just can't see what's in front of me_

Waving away Tohru's remark, Yuki's eyes shifted to Kyo. "Eat them and shut up, you spoiled cat," Yuki replied, sipping a glass of juice. "Or just go hungry. Either way, I don't really care."

"Shut up, you sissy rat boy!" snapped Kyo immediately, his reaction to nearly everything that Yuki said. He stood up, clenching his hands into fists. "I'm gonna mop the floor with your pretty-boy face, you damn rat!"

_In front of me_

_Show me what it's for_

_Make me understand it_

"Please, don't fight!" Tohru, forgetting not for the first time the Sohma family curse, lunged towards Yuki, who was closer. With a puff of smoke, he transformed into a small white rat.

_I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answers_

_Is there something more than what I've been handed?_

_I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer..._

Yuki sighed. Why is it always me she transforms?

END CHAPTER

Dang, I love songfics!

Haru: They make her cry.

Shush now. I'll get the next chapter up...eventually.

Authoress out.


End file.
